


Just Someone I Used To Know

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Broken Heart, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: This is the sequel to "If You Were Mine To Lose"





	Just Someone I Used To Know

Mac was sitting at his desk, thinking of Jack, and what he might be doing at that moment. Most likely, Jack was at the range training some new recruits. Mac knew that they were going to have to talk , and do it soon. He liked what he had with Jack, but the trouble lay in the fact that Mac wanted more. He wanted marriage, a house, and everything that came along with it. So far it seemed that Jack was content with apartment living, and nothing more than promises. Mac didn't push too hard because after all, Jack did save him from making the biggest mistake he could ever made. That's what made it so hard for Mac to tell Jack that he wanted more.

Mac was brought out of his reverie by the sound of his cell. He checked the caller ID and saw Nikki's information. He let it go to voice mail because he knew most likely what the call would be about, and he wasn't up for that at the moment. He knew he was going to have to sit down with Jack and come clean about Nikki, and he more than dreaded the outcome of that situation. The problem lay in what he had to tell Jack once he got the balls to do so. He didn't want to hurt Jack, but the way things were going, it was inevitable. 

 

Jack , on the other hand was in his version of heaven. He had Mac by his side, and that's all that really mattered to him. He tried his best to be a good partner to Mac, and kept his word to the man at all times. He knew deep-down that something was bothering Mac, but was too afraid of what he might find out if he started asking too many questions. He knew that there were things Mac hadn't quite worked out yet about being with him, but Jack was afraid to upset the apple cart by asking Mac about some of the things that were on his mind. He supposed that the didn't want his carefully constructed house of cards to come tumbling down around him.

That evening, after the guys had dinner, they were sitting on the patio, each man lost in his own thoughts. Jack decided that he wanted to try and talk to Mac about what was going on.....

“ ….Uh, Mac, can we talk for a minute?”

“Sure, babe, what's on your mind?”

“Well, it's more of a question of what's on your mind.....”

“I don't understand.....”

“Mac, I know something's bothering you..... you aren't hiding it that well.....”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah, it is...... you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really, but I promise we'll talk about it soon, okay?”

Jack just nodded and went to get ready for bed. He lay in bed trying to read, but couldn't concentrate. He finally gave up waiting on Mac, so he turned out the light and went to sleep. While Jack was sleeping, Mac sat in the darkened living room thinking about Nikki. After the whole wedding fiasco, Mac and Nikki sat down and tried to talk about what had happened and why. Nikki didn't care that Jack had taken Mac away from her because she knew she was in Mac's blood, and he would ALWAYS have a thing for her, no matter what!

Mac eased into the bedroom and quietly undressed. As he slid into bed next to Jack, his thoughts turned to what he had with Jack, and how Jack had actually made him feel more that he'd felt in a long time. He was grateful that Jack turned up at the church the day of the wedding, and grateful that he'd had a chance with Jack, but if the truth be known, the new was starting to wear off. It wasn't Jack's fault, it was his. It was if he was living in two different worlds: unhappy in Jack's world, and lonesome in his. All he knew was that he needed to cut out all the foolishness and get his shit together because, after all, there were too many other hearts involved that he couldn't stand the thought of losing.

In the early hours of the next morning, Jack awoke to the sound of Mac's deep, even breathing. With a devilish smile on his face, he reached over and began to caress Mac's body, placing soft, gentle kisses in strategic places. He scooched down in the bed so he could pay attention to Mac's erect cock. He began swirling his tongue around the head the way he knew Mac liked, all the while cupping and gently squeezing Mac's balls. He sucked on Mac for a while then decided he wanted more. He reached into the drawer of the bedside table and found the lube. He lubed Mac's cock, and had lubed himself as well. Just as he had lowered himself and had gotten a good rhythm going, Mac did the unthinkable...... He grabbed Jack's hips and said; “Oh, Nikki, baby, you feel so good....”

Jack jumped up and turned on the bedroom light, blinding Mac in the process......

“What the FUCK did you just say to me??!!!?????”

“It was a slip of the tongue, Jack......”

“Slip of the tongue my ass! That had way too much passion in it for it to be just a slip of the tongue, you sorry bastard!!!!!

“But, Jack....”

“Mac, It you know what's good for you, you will put some clothes on and get out of my sight!”

“You aren't even willing to hear me out on this?”

“At this point; NO! NOW GET OUT!!!!!!

Jack started throwing Mac's clothes in his direction, keeping up steady stream of cussing and raising hell. When Mac was finally dressed, he turned and headed for the bedroom door. He stopped when Jack asked if if he ever really cared at all about him, or if he was just using him. Mac didn't answer and Jack flinched when he heard the front door slam. Jack collapsed on the sofa, blinded by the tears that came unbidden. Jack couldn't help but wonder if Mac ever meant any of the things he'd told him, or if he was just saying what he though Jack wanted to hear. Jack decided to go to the source of all this and ask Nikki Carpenter in person!

 

When Mac arrived at Nikki's place, she wouldn't let him in at first. It took a lot of convincing to get her to open the door, but when she saw the shape Mac was in , she changed her attitude. She asked if he was okay, and he replied that he'd fucked up and really needed someone to talk to. Nikki asked what the problem was, and Mac told her what happened. Nikki couldn't help but laugh because it just proved that she still had a hold on Mac and probably always would. She was about to say something to Mac when the doorbell rang. Curious, she went to the door to see Jack Dalton standing outside the door. Nikki opened the door and invited Jack in. Mac couldn't believe that Jack had come here, and was curious as to why he was there.......

“Jack, what are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to Nikki......”

“What did you want to talk to me about, Jack?”

“Nikki, I want to ask you a question, and I want the truth......”

“What do you want to know, Jack?”

“Are you and Mac still seeing each other?”

“Why would you ask me that?”

“I'm sure Mac's already told you what happened this morning. That's one of the many things that make me think the two of you are still together.....”

“To be honest, Jack, we never stopped seeing each other. You see, when Mac came to see me right after the wedding, I talked him into continue seeing me......”

Jack turned to Mac, tears in his eyes and hurt on his face......

“Is this true , Mac?”

Mac had the nerve to look Jack in the eye and say; “It is true, Jack. I never wanted what you had to offer, but I went along with it because I thought it was funny, and I wanted to see just how big a fool you'd make of yourself........”

“Did I make a big enough fool of myself to suit you, Mac? Nikki?”

Jack never really heard their answers because he was out the door and down the stairs before anyone could say anything. Mac looked at Nikki, laughed, and said: “Well, I guess that takes care of that!” to which Nikki replied; “Let's got to bed and celebrate, lover!”

 

Jack walked around for a while, his mind reeling with the information he'd just discovered. He'd been honest and up-front with Mac, and this is what he'd gotten to return. Lies, and deceit. In retrospect, he should have seen the signs, but he was so crazy in love with Mac that the signs really didn't matter. As he walked along, he wondered what the hell he was going to do now. He didn't want to go back to the Phoenix Foundation and have to face Mac every day, plus he really didn't want to run into Nikki because of her part in the whole fiasco. He thought about it for a while, and decided that his best bet would be to leave town. Don't tell anyone he was leaving, just pack up and go. He headed back to his apartment to start packing.........

 

Epilogue: One Year Later.....

To say that Jack was nervous would be an understatement. This was his first time back in town since the whole Mac/Nikki debacle the year before. He and his new partner, Josh Hamilton, were waiting for their table when someone suddenly tapped Jack on the shoulder. Startled, he turned to find Jack and Nikki standing there.....

“Jack, how are you?”

“What difference does it make to you?”

“Whoa! What's with the attitude?”

“Like you don't know!”

“Look, that was just one big misunderstanding.....”

“No, it wasn't, and you damn well know it. You lied to me, played with my heart like it was a toy, and when you broke it, you had the nerve to laugh in my face and toss it at my feet.”

“Jack, who is this man?”

“Josh, he's just someone I used to know a lifetime ago.......”

 

THE END


End file.
